Tobias and Tris
by selfishandbrave
Summary: This story takes place near the end of Divergent, before the attack on Abnegation. The attack never happens, and this is how I imagine things would've gone otherwise. No war, lots of fluff and friendship and stuff. FOURTRIS! Rated T just in case! All rights to VR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

_Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I fell a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming._

_ "You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he asks._

_"You know," I say, "I don't really care."_

_ I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his._

_ It is the best moment of my life._

We pull back, and although I don't look around, I can feel the eyes of those surrounding us staring, all staring at me. Embarrassment rushes over me, I look down at the floor and Tobias pulls me into his strong protective arms.

"You ok?" he whispers into my ear.

I am suddenly ashamed of my reaction. This isn't Abnegation. Public affection is not shameful here, and I have no reason to be embarrassed. I am Dauntless.

I pull away from him. "Yes," I respond. He must've picked up on the hint of hesitation in my voice, and still is looking at me in concern. "I promise," I add, and kiss his cheek. I can tell that he relaxes a bit.

Most Dauntless had turned their attention away from us at this point, and continued on with their celebration and excitement for the new members, but as soon as I turn around, I am immediately confronted by Christina. At first, her facial expression shows a mix of shock, impatience, and joy. It is soon apparent that more than anything, she is hurt and upset that I kept this from her.

"When were you planning on telling me?" she says with arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"I-I…" I start, but I honestly don't know how to continue.

"You and Four…" Christina starts. Apparently she is at a loss of words as well.

Tobias is still behind me, and wraps his hands around my waist. "Are together. And happy," he says, picking up where Christina left off. He had probably sensed that I was nervous to talk to her about our relationship.

The fact that he took over for me makes me want to wrap my arms around him, and never let go. He always knows what to do, and that is one of the things that I like most about him.

He turns my head so I face him, and draws me in for a kiss. Energy rushes through me at his touch; I feel free. Before I lose myself in thought, I remember Christina still standing there, waiting for an explanation.

I turn back to her with new confidence from Tobias, and say, "I will explain everything later, ok?" I didn't want to do this here, right now. I want to be alone with her when I tell her.

She must understand my intentions, so simply says, "Ok," in reply, and begins to walk away. "Thank you," I say, turning back to Tobias. I lay my head on his chest, and he pulls me closer. I take in his smell, and exhale.

"No problem," he responds. He is so strong, so certain. "You want to get out of here?" he asks, and I nod in response.

He takes my hand, and we walk out of the dining hall together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

"What do you want to do?" Tobias asks. I can tell that there is a hint of nervousness in his voice, although I don't quite understand the reason.

"I'm not sure," I respond. Neither of us had expected to leave the dining hall that soon, but after Christina confronted me, it seemed like the only option. And now, both of us are at a loss of what to do before the celebration later tonight.

"We could go back to your apartment?" I suggest. I wasn't trying to be suggestive or anything, but I can see a small boyish grin starting to form on his face. "Not to do anything in particular," I quickly add, "Just to talk." He nods, but his smile just continues to get bigger.

I laugh. "What?" I ask him. "Nothing," he replies sheepishly. "What did you have in mind?" I ask. Now I'm the one smiling like an idiot. "Hmm," is all he says back, as he pulls me closer and sets his hands on my waist, "Nothing in particular."

He tilts my chin up, so I am looking right into his amazing deep blue eyes, and I soon get lost in them. I bring my lips to his, and for a moment, time is frozen. I am his, and he is mine. We soon begin to press harder, more urgently as passion overcomes us both, and then he deepens the kiss, pulling me into another frame of mind. In this moment, he is all that matters.

He soon pulls away from me and says, "Yeah, let's go back to the apartment," with that same grin that he had on his face before.

We walk back together, hand and hand, talking as we go along. Soon Tobias asks me, "What job are you going to pick?" Now that we know our ranks, we are expected to think jobs over and choose tomorrow. "I'm still not quite sure," I respond honestly. I had thought I wanted to become a factions ambassador, but now that I think about it more closely, that will mean that I will often have to leave on trips, leave Tobias and Christina and Will and Uriah. I'm not sure I can handle being away so frequently.

"You could train initiates with me next year?" Tobias suggests. "Really?" I ask, half in disbelief that he would ask me to work with him. "You'd be great at it," he begins to fantasize, "I think that we'd make a great team."

A wave of doubt suddenly surges through my mind. "I'm not sure I'd be able to scare them enough to be a good instructor." "Are you kidding me Tris?" he says, obviously surprised at my response, "That is the least of my worries."

I nudge him playfully, but my face still bears a nervous look. He must notice, and says, "You're really worried that you won't be good enough?" I nod, and say, "Don't pretend, none of them will take me seriously. I'm so small…" "And brave, and beautiful," Tobias says, picking up my hesitation. He kisses me on the top of my head, and says, "I really think that you'd be an amazing instructor, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Despite my immediate doubts, I really want to do it. I'm not sure if it's just because I want to be with Tobias all day, or it's something else, but I say, "No, I want to. I want to be an instructor with you." "That's only a month or so out of the year, so you'll still have to pick another job but…" Tobias starts.

"That's okay," I say, and draw him in for a kiss, "I'll pick something else too." "You got first, Tris, you can pick any job that you want," Tobias says, "Hell, you could be a Dauntless leader if you wanted."

"And spend all that time with Eric? No thanks," I say, smiling. Tobias laughs at this, and puts his arm around me. At his touch, energy courses through me, making my heart melt. It is times like these that I feel the most alive.

"I'll probably end up working at the tattoo parlor with Tori," I say. I never thought of myself as overly artistic, but something in my head tells me that it'll be fun. "I can see you being great at that, Tris," Tobias reassures me.

We had finally reached his apartment, and went inside, continuing to talk and, well, kiss. I don't know how much time had passed when we both heard a knock at the door. Tobias gets up to answer the door, and when it opens, we are both a bit surprised. "Eric?" he says.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

"Eric?" he says. Eric gives Tobias a look, one you could describe as trying to be friendly but with underlying hatred. He pushes right past him, and comes straight to where I sit on the couch. "Tris, I wanted to personally congratulate you on placing first in initiation," Eric says sweetly to me. For a second, I almost believe that it is sincere. There must be another reason that he is here.

Not wanted him to suspect any lack of trust, I answer with the same tone, "Thank you Eric, it is a pleasure to become a full Dauntless member."

"Is that the only reason you came here?" Tobias says gruffly. I can tell that he doesn't appreciate Eric being here. "Well Tris, I also came here with a job offer," Eric responds, half ignoring Tobias altogether, "I wanted you to consider becoming a Dauntless leader-in-training when picking your job tomorrow."

Now I feel trapped. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me that he would bother me about a leadership position as he had to Tobias, but I didn't want to believe it was true. Yet here I am, in this uncomfortable situation that I never wanted to be in. Tobias gives me a strange look, almost saying _are you really considering it?_

This snaps me back to reality; of course I don't want the position. It has barely been an hour since I told Tobias that. "I'm sorry Eric, I am honored by your offer, but I don't think that joining the Dauntless leadership would be in my best interest."

Obviously that wasn't the answer Eric expected from me, because he simply nods uncomfortably then politely leaves Tobias's apartment. For some reason, I don't think that this is over. Exiting in the manner he did is very unlike Eric, but he must know better; the Erudite in his mind must know that if he went too far pressuring me, Tobias would gladly beat the crap out of him.

Tobias closes the door behind him, and walks over, surrounding me in his embrace. "Hey," is all he says, it's meant to be comforting. "Hey," I respond, not really knowing what else to say.

"You know," Tobias starts, whispering into my ear, "I love how you kissed me at the banquet today." At this, I smile ridiculously. Only Tobias knows how to pull out my loving and endearing side, one I didn't even know I had previously. Others may see him as Four, the Dauntless prodigy and strict instructor, but I see him as Tobias, the brave and amazing boyfriend.

"I wasn't quite sure if you wanted to let everyone know just yet," Tobias continues, "But you don't know how hard it's been to keep our relationship from everyone."

On more than one occasion, I've thought about telling Christina everything that's happened between us. It's not easy keeping something so big from your best friend, a former Candor nonetheless. I can only imagine that it's been difficult for Tobias as well, keeping this from Zeke.

"Yeah, it has," I reply, "But hey, we don't need to worry about hiding our relationship from people anymore."

"Now I can hold your hand, and actually show affection for you," Tobias jokes, "I don't have to pretend to be a cruel instructor anymore."

"I'm glad," I say, smiling.

Tobias then draws me in for a kiss, at first sweet and gentle, then grows to become deeper and more passionate. We break apart for air, and Tobias begins to kiss my jaw, moving down to the ravens on my collarbone. I let out a small sigh, and then lead him back to my lips. Tobias bites my lower lip, asking permission before deepening the kiss.

We stay that way, absorbed in each other for a while, until I feel Tobias playing with the hem of my shirt, and know it is time to pull away. I may not be afraid of being with him as I had before, but I wasn't ready to go too far yet. Maybe it's the Abnegation embedded in me, I don't care. We've only been together for a week or so, and honestly, I'm just not ready yet.

He looks at me, slightly disappointed, but I quickly make up an excuse, not in the mood to explain my feelings to him. "I just remembered that I have to go talk to Christina," I say.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the celebration later tonight then," Tobias says. The disappointment he bore on his face a few seconds ago has faded, and been replaced with understanding. I give him a quick peck on the cheek, and say, "Great, I'll see you then."

And with that, I leave his apartment, and go to find Christina.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

I find Christina in the transfer dorms. She is sitting on her bed, packing up clothes and belongings into a duffel bag, but half-hearted; it isn't hard to tell that she is distracted by something.

"Hey," I say, walking over to her. Her eyes momentarily flicker up to see who it is, just to immediately turn away. "Hey," she responds, sighing. Something is obviously bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, "Don't tell me it's nothing." "Why shouldn't I?" Christina responds, suddenly angry, "I thought we were friends, Tris, best friends. I told you everything, I told you about Will right away, yet you hid your relationship from me."

It takes me a moment to realize that it's me, I'm the reason she's so conflicted right now. A wave of guilt and shame rushes through me; she has to know that I never wanted to keep this from her. But how would she know? In her eyes, I am untrustworthy.

I sit down on the bed next to her. "I guess I should start by saying sorry, then," I say, "I never thought you would get so upset." She now looks me right at me, with careful eyes. I can see that she's looking for a tell, looking to see if I bite the inside of my cheek to know if I am lying to her.

"Look," I continue, "I didn't want to keep this from you, Christina." "Then why did you?" she asks, cutting me off before I could finish. "T-Four didn't want everyone to think that my rank is a result of our relationship," I reply.

"Well is it?" Christina asks, almost accusingly. I jump up out of anger and impatience, and say, "Gosh Christina, of course not! Do you really think I am that shallow? I earned my rank."

Immediate guilt rushes to her face, and Christina says, "I'm sorry I accused you, I really am. I just am so used to people being open, you know? And yeah, I will admit that I felt hurt that you kept this from me when you kissed Four in the dining hall, but I'm happy for you, I really am."

I smile. "Thanks Christina, I'm sorry I had to keep this from you. I just, you know… after what happened with Peter and Al, I didn't really want people going after me anymore," I say, slightly hesitant. "It's ok," Christina says, now smiling as well, "Now we both have boyfriends."

"Actually," I say, starting to chuckle a bit, "T-Four and I got together before Will kissed you." "Really?" she asks, somewhat astonished. I nod in response. "When did you two start dating?" Christina asks inquisitively.

"He first kissed me before stage three started," I say. "Wow, I just… wow," she starts, obviously still surprised by it all, "I never imagined you two would be together, but now that you are, you do fit each other well."

"Really?" I say. Now it is my turn to be surprised, I never thought of Christina to be the type to romanticize things. But she's a former Candor, and I know she must truly mean it. She nods. "Yeah, you really do. I've never seen either of you so happy," she says jokingly.

I laugh, and say, "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Christina nods, and says, "Do you know his real name?"

I had a feeling that this would come up. "Yes," I say. Her face lights up at this expectantly, but I say, "But I can't tell you, I'm sorry Christina." She slumps back down, disappointed. "I would tell you if I could," I start, "But it's not mine to tell." Christina nods. She stands up and says, "I understand, it's fine. It was worth a shot, right?"

I bump into her jokingly, and together, we walk out of the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

"Um, Christina, where are we going?" I ask. She had gotten up, and I had followed her out of the dorms, but I didn't know her intentions.

She gasps overdramatically, and says, "Is that even a question? There is a party tonight for us new Dauntless members, and I need to take you shopping!"

At this, I exhale, sighing in the process. She gives me a quick annoyed look, then grabs my arm and drags me towards the Pit. "Come on, Tris, it will be fun," Christina says.

I remember the first time I went shopping with Christina. I had only bought a simple black dress on that trip, but I know that she is capable of much more when it comes to clothing. Throughout initiation, she has acquired more clothing than I would buy in a year.

As much as I may despise what I know is about to happen, on the last trip, when she lined my eyes in black, she told me, "Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable." And I want to be noticed tonight; I did place first after all.

And as we reach the first store, I decide to put on a face and try, at least for Christina's sake, to enjoy myself.

That feeling doesn't last long.

As soon as we walk into the store, Christina immediately starts pulling out clothes, skirts and dresses and shirts, all of which are way too revealing for my taste. Yet every time I try to say, "Christina, I'm not sure that I'd be comfortable wearing this," she counters, "But don't you think Four would like it?" Defeated, I unenthusiastically walk into the dressing room.

But once I try on some of the clothing that Christina had picked out, I knew that I wasn't going to end up buying any of it, no matter what she says about Four.

"Christina, I can't wear this!" I exclaim after showing her the first outfit. "Are you kidding me Tris? You look great!" she replies enthusiastically. But the thing is, I don't feel great. I feel slutty and out of place. "There is no way I am buying these clothes, Christina, I look half-dressed," I say stubbornly. "But don't you think Four," she starts. "I don't care what Four thinks, Christina! I can't wear this to a party!" I blow up at her.

"Okay, let me find you something a bit more conservative then, if that's how you feel about this outfit," she responds. I am automatically relieved that she won't try to force me into such inappropriate clothes, but despite the restrictions, we manage to go through six different stores and dozens of outfits before finding the right one for each of us.

At the end of the trip, I end up with a simple black skater skirt that goes down far enough for me to be comfortable, with a black crop top that has a layer of lace. Paired with this outfit, I bought a pair of black flats, refusing the five inch heels that Christina nearly forced me into. On top of the new outfit I bought, I picked out some jewelry to wear as well, and Christina absolutely insisted that I needed to purchase some simple makeup and hair products, and also some black lingerie.

Christina, on the other hand, went a different route with her party outfit. Unlike me, she definitely likes to make a statement with her clothing choices. She bought a strapless, short black skintight dress with red lining, a black leather jacket with stud detailing, tall black heels, and studded jewelry to accessorize, along with countless other clothing items that she wasn't going to wear to the celebration tonight. From this shopping trip with Christina, I did learn one thing about her; she goes all out when it comes to clothes.

We stumble back to the dorms, weighed down by numerous shopping bags, and once we drop them on our bunks, Christina says, "Ok, let's start getting you ready!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

Shocked, I say, "Really Christina? The party starts in 3 hours!" "Exactly," she exclaims, "We're going to be late if we don't start now."

I give in, and let Christina have her fun. There really is no point in resisting for too long, because I know that she will get her way eventually.

I sit down and let her do my hair and makeup. She teaches me how to use the products while she applies them on me, but honestly, I'm not paying that much attention. And she is using so much stuff, there is no way I would remember it all if I were listening.

How long have I been sitting here? 20 minutes, 40? An hour? I don't know, but as soon as Christina says, "Done!" I am filled with relief. She steps back to marvel at her work.

"You look amazing!" Christina says enthusiastically. She gives me a mirror and says, "Look at yourself!"

I look into the mirror, half expecting to see someone that in no way resembles myself. But when I glance, I see me, a better version of me, but still me. This me has piercing, shadowed eyes, and perfect skin. This me has beautiful, flowing hair with a slight curl. This me looks brave, Dauntless.

"Wow, Christina, thank you," is all I can say, and I give her a big hug. She returns the hug, and says, "No problem, you look great."

I get dressed in the outfit that I had bought earlier on our shopping trip as Christina gets herself ready for the celebration. I can't help but notice that the whole process goes a lot quicker when Christina does it on herself.

It's not long until Christina says, "Ok, I'm done, let's go!" We walk out of the dorms together, and head back to the dining hall for the party.

As we enter, I can hear Christina gasp. The entire room has been transformed. Tables in the middle of the room have been moved to make room for dancing, and cake and drinks line the outskirts. There are more people at the party than I have ever seen in the dining hall before, all dancing and talking. It really is a sight.

Slowly, we walk in towards the center of the room. Some people dancing had recognized us, and shout their congratulations. I'm not sure how I'll ever find Tobias in this crowd, but I soon see Will come up to Christina and I.

"Heyy Christina," Will says, his speech lightly slurred. He's definitely had a drink or two. Christina must realize this too, and giggles. "Wanna dance?" he asks her, and soon they are heading off as Christina shouts, "Meet up with you later Tris!"

Now I'm alone, and observe the energy of partygoers around me. Everyone is laughing and drinking and having a good time. The Abnegation in me is disapproving of this, but the Erudite is curious.

And the Dauntless in me enjoys it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

I look around for a bit longer, loitering by the cake as I watch the crowd. Everyone seems to be enjoying him or herself.

I'm about to go find Christina again when I feel someone's arms wrap around me from behind, strong and protective. I don't have to turn around to know who it is.

"Tobias," I whisper into his ear. He smiles, and says, "Hey Tris." I turn around and return the smile. It is moments like these, so gentle and endearing, that I love the most.

The music that was previously blasting had slowed down, and Tobias takes my hand and says, "Wanna dance?" I nod, and we step into the crowd of people. He puts his hands on my waist, I put mine on his shoulders, and together we sway to the music, enjoying the moment.

When the song stops and becomes more upbeat and lively again, Tobias pulls me close, and tilts his head so our foreheads meet. I stand on my tiptoes and pull his lips to mine. Nothing overly passionate or demanding, just a genuine, sweet kiss that is so pure.

We break apart when Eric taps his microphone on the stage, drawing attention. "Congratulations again to this year's initiates!" he says, and at this, everyone starts to cheer. "We applaud you for your bravery, and welcome you to Dauntless!"

I can't help but notice how different in comparison this speech is to the one Eric gave at the rankings ceremony earlier today. He seems happier now, probably due to the party environment as well as the alcohol provided.

The party continues on, until I reach a point where I literally cannot keep my eyes open. I hadn't had anything to drink like some other Dauntless members, so while they stumble around aimlessly, I say goodnight to Tobias and head back to the dorms.

It's odd to think that it is my last night staying in this room. So much has happened since I first arrived at Dauntless, I am no longer Beatrice, the quiet girl from Abnegation. I am Tris, a Dauntless member, ranking first nonetheless.

I walk over to my bunk, looking at the fading word _stiff_ on the wall behind my bed. I sit down, and notice that I am the only one here in the dorms. Everyone else must still be at the party, or who knows where else.

I stay there a while, deciding if I should go to bed so early, but then I hear the door open. I glance over to see who it is, and it's, ugh, Peter. I try to avoid eye contact, but he marches right over to me.

"Heard a rumor that you got first place for messing around with the instructor, Stiff," he says to me. I should've expected him to question me, but I wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"My rank has nothing to do with my love life, Peter. And I'm not a Stiff anymore," I retort. For some reason, I was feeling confident. I outranked him by a wide margin.

"Sleeping around with instructors, that's low Stiff," Peter says, completely ignoring what I had said to him just a few seconds ago. Now he's starting to make me angry.

"Look Peter," I spit out words like venom, "I earned my rank, and I didn't stab people in the eye for it."

He narrows his eyes at this; I know what I said hit him hard. The way he looks right now is the same as he did before he knocked me unconscious in stage one, the way he looked at Edward when he was ranked first. I know that look, and I know what comes next will not be merciful.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

He pushes me at the shoulders, pinning me to the wall. I squirm in his grasp, trying to find a way out. "Hold still Stiff, or I can make this hurt even more," Peter says. That's when I see the knife in his back pocket.

I try to scream, but he quickly punches me in the jaw. I hear a sickening crack. "Stay quiet," Peter hisses at me.

I search my mind for any fighting advise to get out of this situation. He has me pinned at the shoulders… but I can still use my knees and legs.

I knee him where it counts, and run out of the dorms before he can get a grasp on me again. I slam the door behind me as I hear Peter yell, "I swear to god Stiff I'll kill you." I run down the hallway, into the Pit where I know Peter won't risk making a scene.

I see Uriah walk over to me, and say, "Hey Tris, what are you doing out so late?" I contemplate whether I should tell him or not, but I decide not to for the time being.

"Oh, you know, just coming back from the big celebration," I lie. I don't really want Uriah to know what Peter tried to do to me; he already protects me enough without this extra burden.

"Well we should probably get back to the dorms…" Uriah starts, but his voice trails off as he looks up and sees Peter coming towards me with a psychotic look in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you Stiff," he says to me, and lunges at my throat. I am knocked over, and trying to kick Peter off of me as he attempts to strangle me. Uriah stands there confused and disbelieving for a second, until he helps pull Peter off of me and proceeds to kick the crap out of him.

He punches Peter in the face, all along the nose and jaw. Blood starts coming out, but Uriah just keeps beating and beating him. Peter barely can put up his arms to block before he is knocked to the ground, which encourages Uriah to start kicking him, hard.

"You stay away from her, you hear me?" Uriah shouts as Peter tries to stop the flow of blood coming from his nose, "Don't mess with her."

"Aw look, Uriah is protecting the _innocent_ little Stiff," Peter says mockingly, still holding his nose, "Look, I'm not falling for it. She is deceiving and manipulative, and doesn't deserve anything she's got."

"Peter," is all I can choke out, at this point I am so emotionally bent by his antics. He's tried to get to me one too many times, and I just can't have it anymore.

"You need to go away, and leave me alone," I say, gaining confidence. "My rank…" I start, but then I am cut off by Peter yelling, "I will not be outranked by a Stiff!"

That's when he takes out the knife.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

He lunges at me viciously, nearly stabbing me in the arm, and Uriah tried to hold him back. The knife only grazes, and causes a wound gushing blood, but I don't have a knife embedded in me.

Ignoring the injury momentarily, I go after him, punching him and kicking him until he goes unconscious. Right now, I am pure adrenaline; power from anger coursing through my veins.

It is only when Uriah says, "Tris," that I come back to reality, and notice the incredible pain coming from my arm.

I don't want to go to the infirmary, even though I know I probably should. I rip off one of the sleeves to my top and use it to tie around my arm, stopping the outward flow of blood. Christina won't be happy with me, ruining a shirt I just bought, but that's not my biggest worry right now.

"Are you ok?" Uriah keeps asking me, and each time I reply, "Yes, I'm fine." But he doesn't seem to believe me.

Even though he tried to kill me, somewhere in my heart I felt bad for Peter, so Uriah and I dragged him to the infirmary. He is still unconscious, and when we walk in, and hand Peter over to a nurse, she asks, "What happened?"

"He tried to stab me, so I knocked him out," I said bluntly. She nods, these types of incidents are probably a daily occurrence for her, and takes Peter away.

Uriah walks me back to the dorms. Before he leaves, he asks again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I smile, and say, "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for the help Uriah."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow when we choose jobs," he replies.

"Alright, good night," I say. In a way, his concern is endearing, very brotherly. He almost reminds me of Caleb in a way, and then I think about zip lining and capture the flag, and I know Caleb would never do either of those things.

"Uh what happened Tris?" Christina asks, staring at the bloodied cloth wrapped around my arm. I almost forgot that there were other people in the dorm. Most everyone is asleep already, but Christina was still awake.

"Oh yeah, Peter attacked me because of my rank," I say, "He went after me with a knife, if Uriah wasn't there he would've stabbed me to death, but the knife only caught me a bit on my arm. I'm fine really." I can see the concern growing on her face.

"Are you sure, Tris? You don't look fine," she says, looking me up and down.

"Trust me Christina, I'm fine, just tired," I say as I start to yawn. She nods, understanding, and then goes to sleep.

I decide to start getting ready for bed too, the whole Peter encounter had caused me to be up later than I would've liked.

I choose to wash off my injury before changing into pajamas. I look at it, and although it's not still gushing blood, it will definitely scar. I sigh, but at least I don't need stitches.

As water drips over, it stings more and more until it becomes extremely painful, but a different kind of pain than I've experienced before. I've been in pain, but it has been more achey due to bruises from fights during stage one of initiation.

This pain is sharper, spreading slowly and becoming more intense. I grit my teeth, and find the will not to cry. I will not cry over what Peter has done to me. I will not give him the satisfaction.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

I don't know at what point I doze off into a dreamless sleep, but I wake up the next morning to Christina shaking my shoulders. "Get up Tris!" she yells at me.

"I'm up, I'm up, stop," I say groggily as I push her off of me.

"You slept through breakfast Tris! We only have an hour until the job choosing ceremony!" Christina says, practically yelling.

"Relax, it's fine Christina," I say, trying to calm her down.

"No it's not! We won't have time to go shopping and…" Christina says as a look of fear spreads across her face. A smile spreads across mine.

"Oh my gosh, we won't have time to go shopping! What are you going to wear!" Christina says frantically, now starting to pace.

"It's fine, Christina, relax. I can wear the dress I bought during initiation," I say.

"But you've worn that before," Christina retorts.

"Clothes were made to be worn more than once," I respond sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me, but finally gives in.

"Fine, but I need to start doing your hair and makeup right now if we're going to be there on time," she says.

I just noticed that Christina is already fully ready for the job choosing, while I'm still in my pajamas. She drags me out of bed, and begins her work.

Although I dread these "makeover sessions" that Christina has been giving me lately, I do feel a bit grateful. It definitely improves my appearance.

Once Christina finishes, I slip on the black dress I had bought two weeks ago. That was the night that Four told me that I looked good. He wasn't Tobias to me yet.

Looking more closely now, the dress doesn't cover up the knife wound. Around the edges, it's bright red, and it still hasn't fully scabbed over yet, making it not very fun to look at.

I also notice bruises that you can see the tips of on my shoulders, where Peter was holding me against the wall. I hadn't noticed how hard he was holding me in the moment, but now, I wince in pain when I move my arm.

There is also a large and uninviting bruise on my jaw, where Peter punched me. The bruises also go down my neck where he tried to strangle me. They are in the shape of fingers.

Christina notices my bruises too, and says, "Oh my gosh." I am in disbelief too, I didn't know that he had hurt me this badly. That is when I am fully aware the pain, the aching pain I felt the morning after Peter, Drew and Al tried to throw me over the Chasm.

"I could try to cover those bruises up if you'd like," Christina suggests. At first, I give her a questioning look: why would I need to cover them up? Then I remember Tobias, he is going to flip out when he sees me.

But we don't have enough time. "We need to get going Christina if we don't want to be late," I say. She gives me an understanding look, and then we leave the dorms together.

We walk down to the dining hall. The tables have been moved back to their original positions after the party last night. I follow Christina over to the table where the other initiates are sitting. I notice that Peter is missing.

I try to ignore the constant, aching pain, and turn my attention to the conversation at the table. There is a nervous excitement, which is understandable. The jobs we pick today, we keep for the rest of our time here at Dauntless.

My thoughts are interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and see Tobias. I stand up, and give him a hug. Right now, I need his arms around me. I need his strength to erase the weakness I feel.

He pulls back, and says, "You look good." I giggle, he hasn't noticed yet. That's when he tenses up, and puts a hand on my cheek, moving his fingers over the bruise on my jaw.

"Oh my gosh Tris, what…" he starts, then his eyes move down and he notices the bruises along my neck and shoulders, and then the large cut on my arm. His eyes widen, and look at me in concern.

I open my mouth to speak, but am interrupted by Max, silencing the crowd.

"Later," is all I can manage to say before Four goes back to his seat. I sit back down in mine.

"Today, our new Dauntless members will choose their jobs," Max says, "Tris, our first ranked initiate, will choose foremost."

I stand up, and say, "I choose to work in the tattoo parlor, and train initiates." Max nods, Eric writes it down on the board behind him, and I sit back down.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

The rest of the job choosing goes as expected. Uriah chooses to work in the control room, Lynn chooses to guard the fence, Marlene chooses to be a nurse, and Peter is automatically assigned as a fence guard due to his absence.

Lynn's choice and Peter's assignment save Will and Christina from having to leave the compound, so Will chooses to work in the control room, and Christina chooses to work in a clothing store in the Pit. The last three Dauntless born are automatically assigned to guard the fence.

The entire ceremony, I was well aware of Tobias looking at me more often than the stage, or the person choosing their jobs. His eyes are filled with concern, even more so than when I was attacked previously.

Once everyone had picked, I jump up and leave the room as I see Tobias trying to make his way over to me. I know I should probably explain what happened to him, but I don't really want to relive the details again, nor deal with his overprotective instincts.

Despite my efforts, Tobias catches up with me. "What the heck happened to you Tris?" he asks me.

"What do you mean?" I say, trying to avoid the question. I obviously know what he is talking about.

"You know what I mean Tris, why in the world do you have that bruise on your jaw and all down your neck, and oh my gosh, that cut on your arm," Tobias says.

"I'm fine," I say, hopefully trying to distract him.

"Who did this to you?" he asks more directly.

"You won't like it…" I say, trailing off.

"Was it," Tobias starts, but I cut him off saying, "Peter."

His face contorts with anger, and I can feel his body tense as he pulls me into a hug. "I can't believe he did this to you, I can't believe he got to you again," he mutters.

"I'm fine, Tobias, it's okay," I say, trying to calm him down.

"But it's not okay!" he explodes, "Things like this shouldn't happen to you, happen to anyone. I'm your boyfriend, I should've been there to protect you."

"You can't blame this on yourself, Tobias, you can't always be there to save me," I say calmly.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" he asks, and I recount the events of last night. Every time I mention Peter hitting me, or choking me, Tobias eyes flame in rage and fury.

"I am going to kill this kid now, where is he?" Tobias asks after I finish.

"You don't need to, Tobias, I already put him in the infirmary. I don't know when he's getting out, Uriah and I really beat him up," I say.

"You should've run straight to my apartment after you got out of the dorms, you shouldn't have run to the Pit," Tobias says.

"The Pit was my first instinct," I say, defending my choice.

"But if you ran to my apartment, then I could've protected you," he counters.

This statement makes me mad. "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Tobias. What if you weren't back at your apartment yet?" I say angrily.

"I'm not saying you can't protect yourself, Tris, I'm saying that you shouldn't have to," Tobias says, calming me down. He must've sensed the tension in my voice. He pulls me into another hug as we reach his apartment.

At this point, I am overcome with emotion, and I start to cry into his chest. "I'm fine," I say, wiping away tears, "I'm fine."

"You can't let yourself be in pain," he says, "It's just me here." This makes me cry harder, because he said the same thing the night I got attacked at the Chasm.

We walk into the apartment, and he shuts the door behind him. I continue to cry as he wraps his arms around me, and we stay there for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tris," Tobias says, "I'm here to comfort you."

"Dauntless don't break down like this," I say, "I'm not brave."

"Tris, are you kidding me?" Tobias asks, sincerely confused. His voice is full of disbelief. "You are the bravest person I know."

I shake my head, and say, "You don't have to say that just to make me feel better, Tobias."

He puts his hand on my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "I don't just say things Tris, for no reason at all. I truly mean it, you don't even realize how brave and amazing you truly are," Tobias says.

"Tobias," is all I can say. A part of my mind still doesn't believe him, and I don't think it ever will.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Tobias asks, lightening the mood along with changing the subject. He must hate to see me so insecure.

I smile, and say, "I would like that."

We walk hand in hand through the Pit, and sit down by the edge of the Chasm to talk for a long while about everything and nothing. And it's perfect.

**A/N: Sorry about the incredibly short chapter :( Leave a review and let me know where you think this story should go next!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story, or any of the characters. All rights belong to the brilliant and talented author, Veronica Roth.

**A/N: I'm sorry to announce that I won't be continuing this fanfiction. I haven't updated in a while due to lack of inspiration, and I'm not sure how to continue so it doesn't get cheesy like many other fanfics do. I may come back to this story eventually, but not for the time being. Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
